


I'm Feeling Myself

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jack, Praise Kink, Riding, Skype Sex, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack has worked through another one of his anxieties to realise he is hot, really hot, and lets Bitty know all about it in his usual '0 or 110%' way. Bitty is more than happy to hold on tight and enjoy the ride of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://bittybae.tumblr.com/post/146020648446/ohh-watson-dont-think-about-jack-coming-home%0A"> this</a> amazing tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling Myself

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Ngozi owns the characters, I own the words.
> 
> And a big thanks to [ Orangepencils](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepencils/pseuds/Orangepencils) for correcting my terrible french.

 

 

 

Bitty was pretty speedy, it was how he got his scholarship after all, blinding the hockey coaches with his speed and bemusing them with his jumps. Today he impressed even himself with how quickly he threw everything into his messenger bag and leapt down the steps of the lecture hall three at a time to get out and far, far away from the crowd. Although, he thought in mild panic as people glanced around curiously at his small yellow blur, his face told everyone what exactly was screaming through his head like a runaway train.

 His hands, always steady, fumbled with his phone as he aborted several calls to his mom before he finally got Jack.

“Hey Bits.” His stupidly smooth, stupidly accented, stupidly wonderful voice answered and it just made everything worse.

 In his defence, few people would be able to function after seeing Jack Zimmermann butt naked and twisting beautifully in gorgeous golden lighting. Shitty would have fainted dead away like a southern belle.

“Bits?” Jack asked, sounding a little concerned at the way Bitty was silently panting down the line.

“I got your pictures.” Bitty answered, fully aware of how high his voice had gone. “I was in class whaT THE FUCK WAS THAT OH MY GOSH JACK!!!!”

“Oh...I’m sorry. I thought they were…” Jack started, sounding small in the way only he could and all Bitty’s fluster dissolved. “...I won’t do it again.”

“Well, I was kinda hoping you would. But with some warning, sweetheart.” Bitty said gently.

“Did you...like them?”

“Did I _like_ _them_ the boy asks!? Gracious Jack it’s a good job I know you’re so smart, good _lord_ I nearly gave myself an injury in class I thought you were sending me pictures of expensive Kitchenaids again!”

“You said you wanted a good one!”

“One was nearly a thousand dollars, sweetheart."

“You should have the best, you like baking.”

“I do, and I like you, at the cost of my poor lil’heart. And I really liked the pictures, although my phone now feels like it holds nuclear codes.”

“You can just delete them.” Jack muttered, still sounding too small for Bitty’s liking.

“I would lose a hand before losing them, I swear Jack you’re gonna kill me. I’m heading home right now and I will lock my door and get on Skype so you better be there naked so help me God!”

“What about your poor ‘lil’ heart’?” Jack asked with a smile in his voice as he tried to mimic Bitty’s accent.

“I’ll just have to risk it. If it all becomes too much bury me with MooMaw’s pie tin and all those pictures.”

 

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Jack looked down at his bedroom floor and took a deep breath, concentrating on the colour difference between his pale feet and the carpet, the tightness in his chest at the prospect of Bitty hating the pictures yet to unravel.

  His parents had protected him from the media really well in hindsight, but they could only do so much. He was totally unconcerned with how he looked until he was nine and bored in an airport, flicking through an abandoned magazine and seeing himself at the beach playing with his beautiful, elegant mom, concentrating hard on reading the paragraph next to it that basically bemoaned the fact he was chubby and weird looking.

 For the next eight years he had tried so hard to get skinny like all the other boys, like Kenny. Not looking at himself, not showing off his body, keeping his head down underneath the brim of a snap-back had become second nature. Many times he had been told there was nothing wrong with him, told he was sweet and kind and brilliant, but he knew how he looked. Puberty had done for most of the stubborn puppy-fat but whenever he looked in the mirror he saw his perfect his mom, his handsome and strong papa, and how next to them he did not look right, no matter what Camilla, Shitty, the internet, or even Bitty said.

 On going to the gym that morning he had noticed how tight his shirt felt, had been aware of it all morning, keeping his eyes firmly downcast and off the mirrors in case it looked terrible. When he got home he had been surprised to see that the muscles on his arms had bulked out even more, that his waist was narrow and his six pack was showing more than it ever had, even his chest felt more firm, more wide. He had turned side on the mirror and snorted, if his old D-men could see him now they would spend the rest of the day trying to get excel to answer how his ass could possibly have gotten bigger.

 Now, free of the tightness in his chest , he looked up at himself again in his closet mirror, traced some of the stretch marks that he had worried about Bitty seeing but his bright-eyed, wonderful boyfriend had met them with kisses and _lord Jack’s_ on a hot Georgia night while fireworks burst overhead.

 Thinking of Bitty jerked him into action and he went to find his laptop, perching it on a pile of cushions on the end of the bed to wait for the call while he nervously flicked through his new diet plan.

 He must have become engrossed as suddenly Bitty’s cross eyed face came up on his screen and he scrambled to connect the call, smiling when he was met with the view of Bitty’s ass as he leant off the bed with the charger plug.

“Oh my goodness.” Came through before the feed caught up, Bitty suddenly filling up the screen with his big brown eyes flicking across Jacks shoulders and along the thigh of his crossed legs, the twist of his abdomen as he turned toward the webcam.

“Hey.”

“Hey to you handsome. Have you been dressed _at all_ today?”

“No, I worked out with Tater totally nude.” Bitty actually started fanning himself with a text book. “ _Bits!_ ”

“I am but a small southern gay.”

“You are average size.”

Bitty waggled his eyebrows and Jack felt himself blush. “You are so beautiful Jack, and then you go and blush and I have to rethink everything.”

Jack looked down at his lap. “Everything?”

“Not you, never you, my darlin'.”

 Jack glanced up and smiled as Bitty’s fanning became more furious. “So...” He twisted himself around so he was sat cross legged facing the laptop, close enough that the picture cut off below his navel. “...here I am naked, as you ordered.”

“Gonna give me a twirl?”

 Jack rolled his eyes but obediently turned the laptop to face the windows and went to stand so everything up his lower legs was on view. “Oh…” He heard Bitty gasp as he turned slowly so all his back was on display, feeling a little thrill as he moved his arms so his back muscles flexed. “Ohhh…” Came out more strangled this time, Jack turning back around. “Darling I wanna...do you mind if I...I’m afraid I’ve popped a boner.”

 Jack burst out laughing, feeling what could only described as buoyant. “La langue de Shakespeare”

“Hey, lemme alone you! And I suppose it sounds so much better in french!”

“Tu m'rempli d’amour et de désir.” Jack murmured as he knelt back onto the bed, not missing the faint sound of a zipper from Bitty’s end.

“Oh Jack…”

“Gonna let me see you?”

 Bitty’s neck went red but he obliged, tugging off his shirt and jeans without hesitation. He had never had a problem getting naked while they were together, quite happy to let Jack touch and see all of him when Jack had to psych himself up to take his pants off. Not that he was jealous, not that he ever thought Bitty should be anything less than comfortable with himself, it just made his own discomfort starker.

 Jack let out a whistle when Bitty ran a hand down his chest, through the sparse fair hair covering his deceptively tight core, and to his thick, pink cock; the sight of which made Jack want it in him so bad. His expression must have shown it as Bitty groaned, tipping his head back but eyes still on Jack’s thighs.

Emboldened by Bitty's enthusiasm, Jack shifted down onto his elbows so his ass was in the air, moving his laptop a bit so all of him was in frame. “This was a rejected angle.”

“I would have cum in my pants in the lecture.” Bitty admitted with a laugh, eyes flitting up Jack’s back. “Darlin’ you look good enough to eat, can’t wait to be able to touch you again.”

“Me too, gonna tell me what you’d do?” He asked, wincing at how unsexy his voice sounded.

“Well I’d be right behind you with my tongue in your ass.” Bitty said, direct as ever, laughing breathlessly when Jack hid his face in his arms as his dick twitched. “Then it’d be my fingers.”

“Merde.” He moaned, picking up the sound of Bitty’s hand moving over his dick.

“Gonna show me, handsome?”

“Crisse. A moment.” Jack hissed, yanking open his bedside draw to grab the lube, kneeling in the middle of the bed to look at Bitty. “Your door, is it locked?”

“Of course sweetheart, you want me to double check?”

“It’s okay.”

He slicked up two fingers, tossing the lube carelessly aside as he turned to face the headboard and dropped onto his elbows again. Bitty squeaked and Jack shot a look over his shoulder to see what was wrong but instead found glassy brown eyes staring intently at his ass, he spread his legs wider and Bitty’s mouth opened as a groan came from deep in his chest.

“You’ve seen me like his before.” Jack said, having to repeat himself louder for Bitty to hear.

“It’ll never get old, you’re so gorgeous.” Bitty gushed, hand moving quicker over himself as Jack turned to lean his head on the mattress and reach back with one hand to press an index finger against his hole, rubbing gently at it like Bitty always did before slipping one inside as far as he could reach.

Jack groaned at the feeling and Bitty groaned right back, the rustle of his arm movements becoming quicker. “You gonna...oh yes, mmm you always open so easily for me. Is it easy for you?”

Jack whimpered at the heat in the voice coming through the speakers. “No, better when you do it.” He said louder than he usually spoke in bed, pulling his finger out to slip the second one in and hissing at the burn. “You make it so easy, make it so good.”

“Gonna make it so good for you babe when I see you. Gonna leave you unable to move.”

Jack let his chest hit the mattress so he was able to reach his dick, working over it as he fucked himself with his fingers. “Bit’s.” His moaned, hearing the tinny voice of his boyfriend cursing fit enough to make Ransom blush.

“You always look amazing Jack, always. Oh my...don’t you cum before me I wanna see it.”

Jack gasped, toes curling and back arching, fingers slipping further in, trying to arch further to get them deeper as he fucked himself with them, desperate.

Bitty came not long after that, the gentle, high pitched ‘ah-ah-ah-oooh’ as familiar to Jack as his own grunts. He kept fucking himself until Bitty asked to see him, letting his fingers slip free in favour of kneeling in the middle of the bed and jerking off, liking the way Bitty watched his abdomen heave.

“Jack…” Bitty sighed once they’d cleaned themselves up, laying curled up on their sides in front of their laptops in the best version of a post coital cuddle from forty minutes away.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, just like saying your name. Just like looking you.” He saw Bitty reach out to touch his face on his screen and suddenly felt very lonely.

“When can you come here next?”

“If you go training long enough for me to get a presentation done I can come up Friday?”

“So you mean the whole weekend then, eh?”

“Jackass.”

“Your two favourite things.” Jack chirped, grinning as Bitty laughed.

“I date you of my own free will.”

“I know, I’m very lucky.”

“Oh hush you.”

“So, this Friday?”

“I can’t wait.”

Jack smiled. “Me neither, I might have a surprise for you.”

Bitty narrowed his eyes. “Not sure if I should expect sex or baking equipment.”

“Hopefully I’ll remember to keep them separate.”

 

                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 The train to Providence took just over an hour. Not that Bitty minded, it gave him time to himself, time to be quiet, time to let his assignments rattle around his brain. He was always thrumming with excitement to see Jack, always dancing in his seat wearing his Falc's jersey as he mouthed along to his travel playlist. The zing under his skin was new, had been there since their unusually spontaneous Skype sex. It had not been enough. Bitty wanted to give Jack all the adoration and love his new found self confidence deserved. He was always aware Jack was not comfortable with himself, how could he fail to be when there were times Jack refused to take his shirt off around him. He wanted to let Jack show him how hot he felt, wanted to let him know that what Jack had seen in the mirror to make him take those pictures was what Bitty always saw.

 He had to stop thinking about them as the baggy hockey jersey would only hide so much. Bitty wasn’t that small.

 Jack had a new season promos photo-shoot for the NHL and and The Falconers, he had an allotted time that was half an hour before Bitty’s train got in but knowing how these things went it would run late so Bitty would have to Uber it to the apartment. Their apartment. Jack called it that so casually, and even though Bitty cherished his own door key he hesitated to call it theirs. He supposed it was a lot of commitment for a twenty year old as he let himself into the clean, bright, warm apartment that smelt of Jack and breakfast. Bitty sighed at how comforting it felt, burrowing down into his jersey as he made his way into the bedroom to dump his stuff.

 He pottered around making mini maple sugar crust apple pies for Jack, knowing his freezer supply was running low after Tater and Marty had come to hang out. Jack was so quiet and internalised so much it gave Bitty a little glow of pride to see him making good friends that cared about him. He smiled to himself as he remembered Lardo changing the group chat name to ‘Jack Zimmermann Defence Squad’ after their reaction to the puck he got to the face.

“You know I got professional equipment for that.” Jack’s voice came out of nowhere as Bitty tried to get the perfect framing of the pies for his Instagram. He turned to glare at Jack who was doing a bad job of not looking amused at making him jump.

“After I made you mini-pies!” Bitty gasped, holding his chest but smiling as Jack dropped his bag and strolled closer, his hair still ruffled from wearing his helmet and t-shirt rucked up where he had not pulled it down properly when he got dressed. Not for the first time he was struck by how beautiful Jack was, and how he was all Bitty’s.

“However will I eve…” Bitty grabbed Jack by his belt loops and dragged him in for a kiss, smiling at the startled noise he made against Bitty’s lips, sighing when a big rough hand gently touched his cheek.

“Mmm, you taste like apple pie.” Jack murmured, a beautiful smile on his face as he gazed down with those impossibly pale hooded eyes. They widened when Bitty leered up at him as he moved his hands to grab as much as he could of Jack’s ass.

“I wanna taste of somethin’ else.”

“Uh...”

“Unless you don’t wanna..?”

“No, no I do, just…” Jack’s ears went red and Bitty pressed against him, walking Jack back into the counter. “... I kinda hoped you’d let me ride you?”

 Judging from the concerned tilt to Jack’s eyebrows Bitty must have short-circuited for a good long moment. If you would have told him two years ago scary, grumpy Jack Zimmermann was asking him that he would have been very weirded out and you would probably be Johnson.

“Oh honey nothing would make me happier...” Bitty gabbled "...than to lay back and watch you take when you need.”

 Jack’s pale face bloomed in a blush, sighing when Bitty tiptoed to kiss his neck. “You can do what you wanted after, if you wanted.” Bitty dropped back down onto the flat of his feet to gape up at him. “Or before! What...whatever you like, eh?.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna…” hurt you died on his tongue, Bitty would not be capable of physically hurting Jack even if he tried, which made Jack’s penchant for being pressed against hard surfaces all the more thrilling.

“Me? You’re the one who’d be…”

“I know but it’s your body, honey.”

“I...might like that. If you would, that is. If you don’t…”

 Bitty stretched up to kiss Jack’s bottom lip, silencing him. “We’ll see if I’m able to move after you’ve ridden me like a wild bronco.”

 He could feel the heat coming off Jack’s face and felt a giant swoop of love. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s middle as tightly as he could, pressing his face into Jack’s warm chest and breathing in his smell, smiling when long arms came around him and big hands pressed into his back.

“I love you, Jack.”

 He squeezed Bitty harder. “Love you too.”

 Bitty tipped his chin up and smiled, letting it turn into a leer as his hands trailed back down to Jack’s ass. “Shall we go to bed then, gorgeous?”

 He stayed pressed up against Jack, hands still on the best ass in the NHL as they shuffled down the corridor and into the bedroom, Bitty trying to keep a straight face as Jack kept dissolving into giggles as they went.

Yes, Jack Zimmermann does giggle. Yes, it is as wonderful as you imagine. Bitty will never be able to cope.

 Bitty slipped his fingers under the front of Jack’s jeans when his calves hit the end of the bed to stop him from sitting down. “Those clothes look fit to burst over all those muscles, I should get them off before you flex and split the seams.” Bitty murmured, pressing his palms up Jack’s chest and back down his arms, pushing his shirt up as high as he could, letting Jack get it off his head as he nipped at the cut of the muscles in front of him, pressing closer as Jack shuddered.

 Bitty was maneuvered around so he could sit on the bed, gazing even further up into Jack’s soft hooded eyes as he flicked open the button on his fly. Jack took a step back and shucked his jeans down his powerful thighs and off his long feet. When Bitty reached to cup the hard line of his hipbones through his boxer shorts Jack took another step back, out of reach, so Bitty could see all of him.

“Gorgeous. Jack...you are so beautiful.” Bitty sighed, eyes flicking over the faint lines of stretch marks on his hips and stomach, the faded scars on his legs from falls as a child. He turned around so that famous ass was right there for Bitty to gaze at, glancing over his powerful shoulder in what should be coy but Bitty noted the complicated expression on his face.

 He shoved his boxers all the way down his legs so he was bent over, an unusual action for such an un-showy guy, the flash of purple silicone between incredible ass cheeks leaving Bitty stunned.

Jack turned around and Bitty was still staring at where it had been, his dick throbbing as his brain caught up with his eyes. “Darlin’, was that a buttplug I spied?”

“Yes.” Jack admitted, body so tense Bitty felt his heart melt.

“Has...did you go to the photo shoot with it in?”

“Yes.”

“Okay hon’, I’m gonna need a minute to deal with the fact every time I see those silly posters with your face on I’m gonna be thinking about this.”

“Keep me on the ice if I can't sit down on the bench too long, eh?” Jack drawled, a smooth half smile on his face that could knock down half the SMH team in one go.

 Bitty blushed, glanced up at Jack and blushed harder. He was petite and gay and knew full well what all the guys who hit on him at Samwell expected from him. He never took up their offers but at the same time he did not mind, had assumed when he and Jack got together that when they did have sex he would be bottoming. Then Jack had asked and Bitty had almost said no. He was too small to fuck someone who weighed more than 200lbs, that’s what he had been lead to believe, but experiencing Jack Zimmermann pushing back on his dick while his eyelids fluttered over his overly bright eyes told him otherwise.

 Jack leant down and kissed him so sweetly. “You gonna get undressed?” He whispered against Bitty’s mouth.

“Yeah. You want me to take the...take the plug out of you?”

“Okay.”

 Bitty watched Jack move around him and kneel up on the bed, hands resting on the headboard.

“You’ve always been gorgeous.” Bitty stated, getting up to pull his jersey off. “The pictures of you in the Juniors I found on google, you would have floored tiny gay me back then just like you do now.” Bitty shucked his pants and briefs in one go and climbed onto the bed, pressing his dick into the back of Jack’s thigh as he leant to grab the lube out of the nightstand. “I want to mess you up tonight, that okay?” Bitty asked against the smooth skin over the dip of Jack’s spine, tightening his hold on Jack’s hip when he only got a nod for an answer.

“That’s great Bits.” He spoke after clearing his throat. Jack going non-verbal during sex was something they were patiently working on, Bitty knowing when to press and when to back off.

 He lightly coated his fingers with lube and, holding one of Jack’s ass cheeks out of the way, traced his fingertips around the edge of the plug until Jack dropped his head forward. He pulled it out until the ring of muscle was held open by the widest part then letting it go to watch Jack’s body pull it back in.

 Jack hissed, arching his back as Bitty ran his hand down his side, taking in how the streak of lube made the muscles over his ribs glint. “When did you get the plug, sweetheart?” He asked conversationally.

“Umm...after we Skyped. I was thinking about it when I said I had a surprise”

“It’s a lovely surprise. Couldn’t want a second longer for me, huh?”

Jack glanced over his shoulder, pupils wide. “Nope.”

“Shit, okay.” Bitty pressed hard on the base of the plug, waiting until jack gasped in a breath before relenting and pulling it out so, so carefully. He looked around for a moment for somewhere to put it before he leant over to carefully place it on the nightstand, tutting when Jack made to move. “You can bounce on my dick to your hearts content but let me just **_Jack_**! Stay still and let me get some more lube in you first!”

Jack did not argue but Bitty caught the flush on his ears. He loved being careful with Jack just as much as Jack loved him being careful with him.

 He squeezed more lube out onto his fingers and pressed two into Jack, pushing and twisting until he saw the muscles in Jack’s shoulders move as he gripped the headboard harder. “There it is.” Bitty mumbled, circling his fingers around Jack’s prostate until he was being batted away and pushed down onto his back.

“You said messy, does that mean you didn’t want a condom?” Jack asked, kneeling next to his hips.

“If you want to. Thought you might like it if I came in you and then ate it out.” Bitty somehow managed to ask without his voice climbing up the octaves.

Jack heaved in a breath, shoulders hunching over in an old self-conscious habit before he straightened and gracefully swung one long leg over Bitty’s hips.

“My word…” Bitty gasped, having an hysterical moment where he imagined the light from the windows was lighting up Jack in an ethereal glow. He immediately reached up to trail his fingers over the stretch marks on Jack’s hips. “My word…” He repeated, not knowing where to look.

Jack tipped forward so he could plant his hands next to Bitty’s head and leant down to kiss him. “Have I broken you, _Eric?_ ”

RIP Eric Richard Bittle, done in by Jack Laurent fucking Zimmermann.

“Yes. Even by your standards you’re looking good.”

Jack’s gaze did not flick away like it usually would, instead his eyes sparkled in a smile as Bitty kissed the scar on his chin.

 He took a deep breath as Jack sat up, to anyone who did not know him his face would look unsettling blank but it was just how he looked when he concentrated. His laser focus, no room for facial expressions when his whole mind was on one task. It made Bitty’s fingers tingle to be the cause of it.

 The lid of the lube clicked, Jack dropped it back down onto the bed and reached behind himself to grab Bitty by the base of his dick and slowly drag his hand up, eyes never leaving Bitty’s face as he gasped when Jack twisted his hand on the way back down.

 He nodded at Bitty for an affirmation and Bitty nodded back frantically, biting his lips as he felt Jack press him against his hole, placing his small tanned hands on Jack's large pale thighs to feel how easily he held himself steady as he lowered himself onto Bitty’s dick, the only reaction to it the way his abdomen trembled.

 Jack let out a long breath when he stopped moving, a sign he had hit a moment of discomfort and Bitty put the hand with traces of lube still on it on Jack’s dick and stroked it lazily. “You’re doing great handsome, like you always do.”

 Large, rough hands skimmed down Bitty’s arms and across his narrow shoulders made powerful from years of skating and rolling out dough. Jack pushed himself up so the tip of Bitty’s dick was inside him and then lowered himself back down, up and down again until his ass was resting on the top of Bitty’s thighs, rolling his shoulders as he let himself be pulled down for a kiss.

“How you feel now, how you felt when you sent me those pictures, that’s how I’ve seen you since the first day I saw your grumpy ass.”

“You crept up on me.” Jack whispered as he rocked his hips. “One day you were fainting on centre ice, the next you made me play like a dream, and then I was missing porch steps while looking at you. And you loved me back.”

“I do, I do, I love you. And I’m ready for you to show me how good you look.”

 Jack lent his weight on Bitty’s chest as he pushed himself up, not needing the leverage but Bitty liked not being treated like he was delicate, letting his fingers rest on Bitty’s stomach as he rocked back onto his dick slowly, taking him all in each time.

 Now the view of the front was great, from the way Jack bit his lip down the trail of chest hair right down to his bobbing dick, and the feeling was 10/10 would recommend, but any opportunity to see his dick buried in Best Ass in the NHL should not be passed. Bitty craned his head to the side on the pillow, peering around Jack’s hip to see the reflection of his ass in the closet mirror, watching the play of muscles in his back as he rocked forward, Bitty reached around to grip his ass with his tanned hands, gasping when Jack took his dick back into his body in one slow slide.

“If you want to look I can turn around.” Jack brought his attention back, palm pressing on Bitty’s ribs.

“Don’t you dare move, I just needed a peek.” Bitty panted, planting his feet so he could press up deeper into his tight warmth.

“Oh…” Jack breathed, covering Bitty’s hands in his own where they rested on his hips as he began to ride him with all the strength in those hockey thighs. Bitty would be concerned about the faint squeak the bed seemed to develop mid way through but he had the boy he loved bouncing in his lap so the bed could break for all he cared.

“Fuck, oh…” Jack hissed through his teeth, running his hands over his abdominals and then up his long, pale neck to his hair, throwing his head back as Bitty started to meet his downward movement with a thrust up. He was showing off, flexing his arms where they were bent to tug his own hair, skin shifting over his obliques like water off rocks, heaving his chest more than he needed so the sweat in the dips of the pecs caught the light, letting his thighs do all the work so Bitty could trace the muscles there.

“You feel so good Jack... ohhh, that’s it baby, you always take me so beautifully. Oh fuck Jack…” Bitty pressed his thumbs hard into the cut over Jacks hips as he angled back, hands covering Bittys knee’s and moaning loudly when the new angle let Bitty in deeper, clenching and grinding his hips down onto Bitty so he was scrambling for a grip on Jack's thighs.

 “Bits!” Jack gasped, hands landing on Bitty’s chest with a slap, the sting adding a warm edge to his pleasure. Jack's thighs held himself up so Bitty had room to fuck into him as fast as he wanted and hard enough to make Jack's hair fall into his eyes that were boring into Bitty’s. “You gonna cum in me Bits, cum in me so hard I leak with it, eh, make a mess all over you and me.” His rumbling voice making Bitty’s toes curl into the sheets with pleasure. “Give it to me Bits, show me how good I feel.”

 Bitty could not take it, the sound of his hips hitting Jack’s ass was always enough to drive him mad but when Jack spoke like that he felt like he was going to fall apart. He ripped one hand off Jack’s skin and pressed his fingers against his hot lips to try and stop him talking, crying out loud when Jack just took his fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on them.

 He wanted to roll Jack over and pound him into the mattress for that but he was in no state to, digging his nails into Jack’s ass hard enough to bruise as he came, fucking him through his orgasm until he started to go soft. Bitty pulled his fingers out of Jack’s panting mouth, wiping the spit over Jack’s lips and down over his curving collarbone so they shone.

“On your knee’s, Zimmermann.” Bitty growled, not being able to keep the giggle down.

 Jack’s nose crinkled as he pulled himself off Bitty’s dick, grabbing his hand to kiss a “Avec plaisir” into his palm before he was setting down next to Bitty, head pillowed on his elbows and ass in the air, body beautifully flushed and sweaty.

 Leg’s wobbling as he pushed himself onto his knees, Bitty kissed up along the curve of Jack’s back and licked at the dimples at the small of his spine, gripping what he could of his ass where it was pink from Bitty’s hips smacking into him, pulling him open and making a noise so dirty he shocked himself at the sight of a dribble of his own cum making its way down to Jack’s balls.

“Oh sweetheart, you make such a picture.” Bitty said, voice hoarse, and leant in to lick the trail of cum all the way back to Jack’s hole, smiling at the torrent of hoarse french that let loose.

 Bitty followed the line of his spit with a finger, pressing the pad against the pink ring of muscle, snatching his hand back when Jack flinched. “I’m so sorry, Jack!”

“No, no it’s okay. A little too tender for that. Sorry”

“You okay for what you wanted?”

“Yeah.” Jack breathed.

 Bitty kissed the slippery skin at the small of Jack’s back. “You are so good to me all the time, darlin’, thank you for being so good for me.” He moved down at Jack’s choked gasp, running the flat of his tongue over his hole, smiling to himself as Jack shifted to get closer. “There we go.” Bitty murmured, doing it again, teasing the relaxed muscle with his tongue, moaning when Jack tensed and more cum hit his tongue.

 He reached around to Jack’s cock, letting the weight of it rest in his palm as he sucked kisses onto his hole. When Jack let out a whine he started to lap his tongue into him, chasing his taste, finally twisting his hand over the head of Jack’s dick. He felt Jack moving, heard him grip the fabric of the pillowcase tight enough to rip it, glanced up his back to see his breathing pick up. Bitty ran his free hand over Jack’s appallingly firm stomach until he came with a sob all over himself, Bitty’s hand, and the bed.

 Bitty kept fucking him with his tongue until he felt Jack’s legs going and then pulled back, pushing on his hip until Jack flopped onto his side, and then onto his back, one arm flung over his eyes as he panted, everything a mess from his hair to his quivering thighs. He wished he could have a photo of it to go with the ones Jack sent, have a whole file of proof that Jack was his and so, so gorgeous.

 Jack laughed. “You can if you want, I don’t mind.”

 Bitty’s face burnt as he realised he had spoken out loud, but it did not stop him from dashing over to where Jack kept his photography stuff to search for the good camera, turning back to the bed find Jack had not moved an inch, except to smile.

 He snapped one from the end of the bed, stood on it to get one from up top, then knelt between Jack’s knees to take one from a more artsy angle. “I’m sure you’d do better than me, you’re annoying good at everything.”

“Everything?”

“Well it’s only my opinion, but as your boyfriend that should count for a lot.”

Jack pulled his arm off his eyes. “It does.” He whispered, smiling as Bitty took another picture of his face before moving in for a kiss.

“Oh, I guess I should rinse my mouth out before…”

“It’s okay.”

“Jack!”

“It was my ass wasn’t it?”

Bitty laughed as he leant down to kiss Jack softly, feeling himself glow as Jack smiled against his lips. “Gosh you are so beautiful Jack.”

“Not so bad yourself Bits.”

“Anytime you feel like showing off how good you look don’t hesitate okay babe.”

“Enjoyed yourself then, eh?”

“Enjoy _ing_! I’m gonna lick all the rest of this mess up and then we’re showering, eating enough food for a hockey team and then sleeping. I am having continuous enjoyment! Stop laughin’ at me when I’m about to lick your own cum off you!”

                                                                                           

                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            

“ZIMMERMANN! ZIMMERMANN! ZIMMERMANN!” Bitty could hear from the end of the street. He picked up his pace, shifting his bag up his shoulder as he passed a crowd of Sorority girl sat in deck chairs around a cooler on their front lawn .

 "I, for one, never thought I'd see the day I was glad to live next to Hockey Bros.”

“It's great isn't it? Get tan, listen to them watching the game so we don't need to pay for ESPN, so more money for vodka.”

“Siiiiick.”

“Hey Hockey!” One girl called after Bitty. “You’re gonna miss the fucking game, brah!”

 Bitty waved over his shoulder at her, jogging up to the porch and crashing through the front door.

“BITTTSSSS!!” Dex and Nursey yelled when they saw him, dragging him into the front room and shoving a beer into his hands.

“How was your weekend?” Whiskey asked quietly as he shifted up to make room for Bitty.

“Just swell, hon. I hear they showed Jack already…”

“Oh no, just his name.” Whiskey sighed, going to sip his drink before he leapt to his feet, joining in the cheer along with everyone else when the teams started to file onto the ice, Jack stomping out in front of Thirdy and Tater, the shot suddenly switching to the giant banner outside the stadium of the three of them.

 Bitty did not know if the shot lingered or if his thumping heart made it seem like it did. There was Tater looking unusually fierce, Thirdy looking in control and proud of the C on his chest, and Jack’s overly-bright eyes looking straight out, a flush on his cheeks like he had been skating hard, a smiling barely tugging at his lips like he knew what was happening to Bitty right now, like he had a secret.

 Bitty knocked back his beer like a man double his years, it was going to be a long season.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over and say Hi to me on the [ tumblr dot com](http://grandpianopossessed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
